


The Biggest Fear of All

by snapealina



Series: Sorting Hat Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear can be so many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Fear of All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sortinghatdrabs on LJ in 2009
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

Katie was putting her broom back in the closet when she felt someone sneak up behind her. Someone grabbed her arms and held her tightly. She put up a tiny struggle before giving in.  
  
“Do I frighten you?” he whispered in her ear, making her body shiver with fright and excitement.  
  
“Fear can be so many things.” She loved this game, but never knew what Marcus would do next.  
  
He started attacking her lips and Katie answered in the same way. She knew that no matter what Marcus did in that closet would never beat their fear of being caught.


End file.
